He Chimes In At Just the Right Moment
by itradedyesterday
Summary: Brendon and Sarah walk down the aisle... but do they love each other? Ryan loves Brendon, but what's he gonna do if he stays at home the whole time? Spencer loves Sarah, but he's there to support his friend.


_**He Chimes In…. At Just the Right Moment**_

Brendon turned his head as the instrumental of _here comes the bride_ started playing, looking at his future bride-to-be. Dressed simply yet elegantly in her Vera Wang dress, she looked like the perfect image of the happiest bride there ever was. At that thought, he smiled, but his stomach twisted up in knots, and not the good kind. He knew he was making a huge mistake, he didn't love Sarah the way he loved _him. _He quickly scanned the crowd for him, hoping not to see him. He couldn't not go through with this. He didn't need the extra guilt. As Sarah's father walked her down the aisle, she gave Brendon a small smile, drawing her bouquet a little closer to her chest.

Sarah herself was having second thoughts about this. She looked at Brendon, and her heart fluttered slightly, but when she looked at Spencer, her heart soared. And then it fell, when she realized the situation she was getting herself into. She knew that Brendon didn't love her, it was evident in the way that he stared at the door when Ryan would leave the room, as if willing him to come back. Strangely, she was OK with that, because she knew she didn't love Brendon either. Not like she tells him each and every day.

Spencer looked down at his phone, and saw that Ryan had texted him a number of times. He pulled it discreetly out of his pocket, turning slightly so that no one saw him check it.

"_How's the wedding?" _ Said the first text, and the second one was sent a minute later.

"_How you holding up?" _ Spencer sucked in a whole lotta air. The announcement of the engagement had been enough for both Ryan and himself, they were both crushed. And after talking about it for a while with each other, they decided it was best, if Brendon and Sarah were happy, then they were happy. But for Ryan, he just couldn't bear coming to the wedding of the man he loved more than life itself. He told Spencer that he drew the line at being happy, but being invited to the wedding was fucking ridiculous. Especially since Brendon asked Ryan to be his best man. Spencer knew that hurt like hell, he could see it plainly on Ryan's face, the way it dropped, the way he grudgingly replied. He punched in a quick reply, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"_The wedding sucks. I'm holding up fine. If she's happy, then I'm happy." _ Tucking his phone back in his pocket, he directed his attention to the priest, who was droning on and on about the virtues of marriage, it was going to take a while before the vows started.

Ryan sat on the plush couch in his apartment, a tub of ice cream tucked under his arm. If someone looked closely at the poor young man slumped on the couch, they would be able to see the stubble that he didn't bother to shave at all over the past week. Brendon had asked him so many times to come to the wedding. He just couldn't it was too much, just… just no! Brendon wasn't supposed to marry _her! _He was supposed to be with Ryan to the end, like Ryan had always dreamed of in his wildest fantasies, where Brendon would sweep him off his feet and take him away from everything. All his troubles would just melt away when he was with Brendon. A crazy idea had just popped into his head right then and there: He should stop the wedding. Tell Brendon how he feels, and if he didn't feel the same way, he'd let him marry that bitch. He stood up, and walked all the way to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he realized how bad he looked. Stubble all over his chin, eyes droopy and red, hair all shagged up, he had some serious work to do. Turning his face this way and that, he inspected it. He supposed he needed to shave twice, and comb his hair to perfection. But first, he needed a shower. Stripping off his grungy clothing, he turned the water on the hottest it would go, and stepped into the steamy cubicle. Making sure he scrubbed his whole body down twice, he started on his mess of hair. Grabbing his shampoo from the shelf, he lathered in a huge amount of the creamy blue substance, until his hair was nice and fluffy from all the cleaning he'd done. He could feel his worries rise with the steam in the bathroom. One he was done, he snatched the towel off the hook and wrapped it around his hips. Grabbing the second one he had folded on the counter, he began to dry his hair, followed by his chest. Once he was finished, he rummaged around in his closet until he found what he was looking for: His tuxedo.

He pulled the black tuxedo bag off of the closet rod and unzipped it. He pulled out the tuxedo with careful care, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. Pulling on a pair of boxers and his prim white dress shirt, he slipped on his silky black pants, and pulled his vest and tuxedo jacket on. Walking back into his closet and looked for the perfect tie. He looked between the blue and the red, and finally settles on the red one, it stood for his undying love for Brendon, one that he would soon express. Standing erect, he looked himself over. Smoothing down his hair, he nodded his satisfaction at his counterpart in the mirror. He flashed one of the biggest smiles he had in a while now, and picked up the shredded pieces of the wedding invitation that he crumbled. Piecing it back together carefully, he read the invitation one last time, he needed to know where to go. Finally he found the location where the wedding was. Sparing no time to go and grab his keys, he just slipped on his shoes and bolted out the door. He had a wedding to stop.

Brendon wasn't paying attention as the priest kept on droning on and on. _Ryan, _His brain kept that name on repeat, as if he was going to forget it sometime soon. _Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. _ He knew he was going to regret marrying Sarah, he knows he doesn't love her. She doesn't love him either, they told each other before the wedding. They had to do this though. Why? For the media, if Brendon married Sarah, they would get more publicity; their parents also played a major factor in this equation. Brendon's parents wouldn't deal well if he was gay, and Sarah's parents didn't even like Spencer! The marriage and losing Ryan were just huge yet complicated bumps in the road. Brendon took in a steeling breath, he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. Part of him wanted to run all the way to Ryan, confess his feelings, and bend down on one knee.

Sarah looked over at her groom, she knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing, she couldn't go through with this. She just couldn't. Spencer was way too important to lose, she hoped he understood, but she had to. They already talked about this. She sent Spencer a small smile of apology, hoping to convey how terrible she felt.

Spencer looked up just in time to see Sarah send him a small smile, he looked away, he couldn't look at her. She was too beautiful today, he couldn't ruin this for his friend, he was happy for them. He HAD to be. He looked back at his phone, and saw that he had another text from Ryan

"_I'm on my way. I'm going to stop the wedding." _WHAT?! NO! Ryan can't do that! They had already agreed, nothing was going to happen, they wouldn't ruin a wedding. This wedding in particular. They wanted them to be happy. Ryan couldn't just ruin this. Quickly, he punched in a reply, before anyone could start saying anything about him.

"_What?! Hell no! Dude, we already agreed." _ He pressed the send button, and soon felt his pocket buzz in reply.

"_I'm sorry, Spence. I can't. He needs to know, plus I'm almost there. Gimme five minutes" _ Spencer looked around frantically, looking past the rows of cars, he almost thought he could see something moving. But Ryan can't be here already. No. His attention snapped back to the priest, who was starting to start with the "To love and to hold, to keep and to cherish" crap.

"Brendon Boyd Urie, do you take Sarah Orzechowski to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, to keep and to cherish? For better or for worse? Through sickness and health?" The priest said, smiling kindly at Brendon, who swallowed and smiled right back.

"I do." His voice came out shakily, and the priest nodded, perhaps in sympathy for the poor young, nervous man. _ Wedding jitters, _the priest mused in his mind before returning to the wedding vows.

"Do you, Sarah Orzechowski, take Brendon Boyd Urie to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, to keep and to cherish? For better or for worse? Through sickness and health" He repeated, and watched her eyes flick around, before settling on the Best Man.

"I….I do.." She said nervously, and a tear threatened to slip down her cheek. _ For what it's worth, I'm sorry Spencer. _ She thought to herself, knowing that her apology would never reach him.

"Does anyone object to the union of these two people?" The priest asked, and when no one responded, he smiled and looked back down at the bible he was holding in his hands.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of Florid—" The priest was suddenly interrupted by a loud shot of rebellion.

"NO! I OBJECT!" Ryan bellowed from all the way down the aisle. He was clearly out of breath.

_Did he run all the way here?_ Brendon thought to himself, _Jesus Christ, he's crazy. _A collective gasp rose from the crowd, and from Spencer. Spencer walked towards Ryan, head down, cheeks aflame.

"Ryan! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He hissed into his ear, and Ryan shot him a small smile, full of defiance. Spencer wasn't going to ruin this for him. Not now. Not today.

"Spence, I'm going to tell him." Ryan said, looking at Spencer, whose eyes flashed a mix of various emotions.

"Ryan, we agreed-" Spencer said, that was before Ryan clamped a hand over his mouth.

"As of now, that agreement can go fuck itself." He said in Spencer's ear. "I object to this union!" He yelled ahead at the priest, daring anyone to defy him.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Brendon asked looking at the only person he ever gave a shit about. Ryan walked down the length of the aisle, many people staring after him, some with looks of horror, and some confused. Finally, when Ryan reached the altar/ arch, he turned to face the families and friends from both sides. Sweeping his eyes across the people, he breathed in shakily, and began speaking.

"The reason I objected to these two marrying," He said, gesturing to Sarah and Brendon, who looked just as confused as the families did, "Is because I'm in love with one of them." Ryan's back was to Brendon, but he heard him chuckle softly. "And it's not Sarah." He sighed, "It's Brendon." He looked around at the crowd, some wore amused smiles, as if this was a joke and Brendon was going to walk forward and say "Haha, just a little wedding humor. Thanks bro." And others looked mortified to even be there.

Brendon looked at his mother and father, who looked horrified.

"And if he'll have me, I intend to marry him. Right. Now." Ryan looked over his shoulder at Brendon, hope shining in his eyes. He noticed Sarah crying and smiling.

"I also object." She said, her voice breaking. She dropped the bouquet and bolted towards Spencer, who after seeing her run for him, had his arms wide open and ready to receive her. He pulled her into his arms once she reached him. She snuggled up against his chest, and looked around at the people sitting. "I love Spencer, not Brendon." She said, smiling, "And Brendon knew that."

"Did you?" Ryan asked, turning around to face him. Brendon nodded and smiled at Ryan, and drew him close.

"Brendon," His father yelled, "What's the meaning of this?!" Brendon lifted his chin and rested it on Ryan's head. He looked his father dead in the eye, daring him to say one more thing.

"Dad, I don't love Sarah, it's always been Ryan."

"Brendon! This is absurd! You cannot be gay!" His father yelled, striding over to where the two stood.

"Too bad. If you don't approve, we'll run away, get married. You can't stop us." Ryan said quietly, turning around in Brendon's embrace so that he was facing the big man who was his soon-to-be father in law. Whether he liked it or not.

"What are you talking about Ry?" Brendon asked him, and Ryan finally broke free of the embrace, and looked Brendon dead in the eye.

"I mean this." He said, and bending down on one knee, he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Lying on the black velvet cushion, there was a simple silver band. "Brendon Boyd Urie, you are the most amazing man that I have ever met in my whole entire life, and you make me the happiest person in the whole world. Will you marry me?"

Brendon looked down at Ryan with misty eyes, and smiled.

"Yes, I will." He said, Ryan smiled up at him, stood up, and slid the ring onto his finger. As soon as the ring was securely around his finger, Brendon wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and hugged him tightly. A collective "awwww" came from the people assembled to see the wedding that hadn't exactly happened how it was originally planned.

"Brendon, no." His father said sternly, "You're not supposed to be… like… like, like _this!" _His father was yelling furiously, yanking Brendon by the arm away from Ryan.

"Sir, with all do res—" Ryan said, stepping forward. But that was the last straw for Brendon's father. He shoved Ryan when he was in a close enough range. Ryan stumbled backwards, until he tripped over an uneven patch of ground and hit his head on a sizeable boulder. When his head made contact, he blacked out immediately.

"RYAN!" Brendon yelled, watching him fall to the ground. Brendon broke free of his dad, and ran all the way to see Ryan. Crouching down next to Ryan, he saw that a massive amount of blood was leaking from the back of his head, where it had made contact with the boulder. Looking at the boulder, he saw that the point where Ryan's head had made contact was covered in his blood. Brendon stripped himself of his tuxedo jacket, balled it up and placed it under Ryan's head, trying to staunch the bleeding. He soon felt the blood soak through his jacket, and he felt it dripping onto his hand and onto his pants.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!" He yelled at the people who were just standing by, staring with their hands over their mouths. Spencer whipped out his phone and immediately began to dial 911. As soon as Brendon heard Spencer's frantic voice speaking to the 911 operator, he looked back down at Ryan. "Damn it Ross! You will not leave me! Do you understand me?" Brendon saw one of his tears fall down and splash on Ryan's cheek, Spencer came up to him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be here in less than 5 minutes. Add more pressure to the wound ok?" Brendon nodded and pressed the soaked jacket harder into the back of Ryan's head. After what seemed like a lifetime, the ambulance had arrived, and the paramedics rushed out in a sick parody of the SWAT team, they all swarmed around Ryan and Brendon, who refused to leave Ryan's side. The paramedics scooped Ryan up carefully and placed him on a stretcher, which was then wheeled into the ambulance. Before the doors were closed, and before Brendon stepped foot into the ambulance, he looked at his father one last time.

"Well, that was interesting Dad. Thanks for everything." He seethed, and then he stepped into the ambulance as the paramedic close the door, they sped off towards the hospital.

As soon as they reached the hospital, the paramedics rushed Ryan out of the ambulance before it even screeched to a stop. Skid marks from the tires were engraved on the gray asphalt of the entrance outside of the ER. The paramedics were met with a different stretcher and they quickly transported Ryan onto it. Following it desperately, Brendon was running beside the stretcher and reaching out for Ryan's hand. As the paramedics quickly explained the situation to the doctor who was running now beside the stretcher, they turned sharply, and into the operating room. Brendon stared at the red sign above the double doors, in bright red capital letters: OPERATING ROOM.

"I swear to god Ryan, if you leave, I'll kill you!" He shouted at the door, and turned on his heel to slam his fist against the wall, hurting the side of his hand in the process. Crumpling to his knees, he held his hand close against his chest and leaned his forehead against the wall.

Sometime after his mental breakdown, Brendon must've fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, he was being nudged gently by a doctor.

"Sir, are you awake?" The doctor asked him, "We've finished an operation on a 'Ryan Ross' and he's open to visitors now."

Brendon lifted his head up off the ground, and looked around. Seeing the bright red sign again, he bolted upright, and looked wildly at the doctor.

"Where is he?" He asked the doctor hoarsely, the doctor held his hand out and helped Brendon up.

"This way, please." He said over his shoulder. Brendon followed the doctor through the maze of a million hallways that all looked, smelled, and were as quiet as the last one. Finally, after making their way completely through the hallways, they arrived at a light brown door. Brendon stared at the door for a while and finally, he reached out to place his hand on the door handle. Taking in a deep breath, he walked into the room.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!" He heard Ryan yell. He looked through the gossamer hospital curtain to see Ryan standing up, yelling at Spencer. Sarah was sitting patiently on the chair placed next to the bed, making sure that the makeshift nightstand was all neat and organized.

"Ryan! You've got to sit down!" Spencer pleaded, "The doctors said to take it easy! Bren will be here soon!"

"Spencer, do me a favor and shut the fuck up. I need to see him ok?" Ryan said, defeated and ashamed at how angry he'd gotten at his long-time best friend.

_Looks like now's my queue. _Brendon thought to himself, smirking before he pulled the curtain aside to see all three people in the room look up at him in surprise.

"Brendon!" Ryan exclaimed, ready to jump into Brendon's arms. Spencer and Sarah respectfully decided to leave the room so that they would be able to have their moment.

Ryan propelled himself into Brendon's arms, happy tears staining the crisp white dress shirt. Brendon chuckled and kissed Ryan on the top of his head, wrapping his arms tightly around his soon-to-be-husband. Brendon pulled away slightly, just so he could look sternly into Ryan's eyes.

"Now what's this I hear about you not taking it easy?" He asked, and Ryan laughed nervously.

"Well, the doctors said that I had to take it easy, or there might be some internal bleeding." Brendon's eyes went wide at this, and he pushed Ryan down onto the hospital bed.

"Well then, I'll make you take it easy." He said gently, pulling the white hospital covers over his fiancée. "I can't have you dying on me. There'd be no wedding."

Ryan snuggled down into the covers, one of the most euphoric smiles Brendon had ever seen was plastered on his face. Brendon then turned around to leave, and was almost a foot away from the bed before Ryan leaned over the side and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go Bren. If you go, then I'll wake up thinking it was a dream." He said, holding onto Brendon's wrist even tighter. Brendon smiled and went to pull up a chair next to the bed. Looking outside, Ryan saw that the sun was setting. The sun caught Brendon's mussed up hair and formed an ironic halo around his hair.

Pulling the chair up next to the bed, Brendon sat himself down in it until he was comfortable. He grasped Ryan's hand in his own, and rubbed his thumb in comforting circles on Ryan's hand.

Ryan started tugging on Brendon's hand until he was halfway onto the bed and halfway sitting on the- frankly uncomfortable- chair. "Hold me while I sleep?" He asked shyly, and Brendon grinned. Fully taking himself out of the chair, Brendon slipped into the narrow hospital bed as Ryan made more room for him. Taking Ryan into his arms, he rested his chin on Ryan's head.

"Hey…. Brendon?" Ryan said, the hints of drowsiness and fatigue were finally creeping into his voice.

"Yeah?" Brendon asked softly, holding Ryan just a smidge tighter.

"I love you…." Ryan said, his eyes drooping closed, and his breath becoming even with the rhythm of sleep.

"I love you too." Brendon whispered, kissing the top of Ryan's head once more.

And so the sun set, leaving behind the safe dark cloak of night, with two very in-love men laying in a narrow hospital bed holding each other like there was no tomorrow. One asleep, the other very much awake, thinking only one thing.

_How could this get any more perfect?_


End file.
